


The Awesome Power of Velcro Pants!

by glitterfics



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, Strippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterfics/pseuds/glitterfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alec is asked to do an undercover assignment for 'Eyes Only' at a strip club he jumps at the chance to ogle all those lovely ladies. Only it turns out that Logan forgot to mention a couple of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Awesome Power of Velcro Pants!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://da-halloween.livejournal.com/profile)[**da_halloween**](http://da-halloween.livejournal.com/) April Fool's Day '09 prompt: 'Alec is chagrined when the undercover-at-a-strip-club assignment he volunteered to do for Eyes Only turns out to be happening at a gay club--and he's supposed to be a dancer'
> 
> Thanks to lazydaisyjax for the beta.
> 
> I don't own Dark Angel or anything to do with it.

Transgenic stealth be damned, thought Alec as he loudly burst into Logan’s apartment, closely followed by a giggling Max.

He’d been having a perfectly enjoyable evening at Crash. He hadn’t even minded that most of the other patrons had wised up to his pool hustling and given him a wide berth; he’d just taken the opportunity to give Sketchy a few pointers in the game instead. It had been nice, there were no bad guys after them for once and Max was actually in a good mood which was rare. It was just the Jam Pony guys hanging out and trying to outdo each other with funny stories about their routes.

That was until Original Cindy started to tell them about some _lickity-boo_ she’d delivered to a few weeks earlier, who had answered the door in tears, of course forcing OC to comfort her. Ignoring all the eye-rolling at Cindy’s ‘selfless’ act, she continued to tell them that the girl had been upset because she’d just discovered that her boyfriend, who’d claimed to be a cop, actually worked at ‘The Trident’.

Sketchy had burst out laughing, completely missing the shot he’d carefully lined up, while Alec’s ears had picked up at the name of the club. He glanced at Max who had obviously recognised the place name too but covered it as she innocently asked “The Trident?”

Cindy raised an eyebrow at her friend then answered, “It’s a strip club, Boo.”

Alec felt a wave of shock wash over him when a still snickering Sketchy added, “Not just a strip club, a _gay_ strip club!”

Alec met Max’s gaze, which was as shocked as his own...for a moment; then her lips started to twitch in amusement. That was what finally caused Alec to spring to life, throwing down his pool cue and heading for the door with Max hot on his trail.

**

He marched through the apartment and into Logan’s office, yanking Logan’s wheelchair away from the desk and turning him in one swift move so that the man was facing him. “Hey! What the hell do you...?”

Logan’s voice trailed off as Alec leaned over him, eyes flashing dangerously. “A _gay_ strip club, Logan?” Alec ground out through clenched teeth.

Logan’s eyes widened and he looked over at Max for help. She, however, seemed quite content to lean against the door frame with a look of glee on her face, and watch the scene play out.

“You were going to send me to work undercover at a gay strip club?” Alec asked again.

Logan looked up at him helplessly. “Well, not so much _work_ at...as dance at.” He admitted with a bit of a wince as Max started to laugh hysterically.

Alec stood up and glared at her, looked back down at Logan, then looked at Max again, for once completely lost for words. This was not what he’d signed up for. When Logan had first mentioned an Eyes Only assignment at a strip club, Alec had eagerly volunteered. Who in their right mind would turn down the chance to spend an evening watching well endowed naked women shimmying on a stage? He’d even entertained the idea of charming one of them into giving him a lap dance or two; it wasn’t as if eavesdropping on a conversation was going to take up too much of his time there. But he hadn’t signed up to watch naked _men_ shimmying on a stage, and definitely not to be one of the ones _doing_ said shimmying.

“You’re going to...wiggle your ass...for a bunch of horny old guys...” Max managed to gasp out between laughs.

“Shut up!” Alec growled in her direction before turning back to Logan. “I thought I was working behind the bar! When, exactly, were you going to tell me this? Or did you think I’d get there, find out and just think ‘Well, seeing as I’m here already...’?”

Logan was looking very guilty as he shrugged one shoulder and said “Kind of.”

Max’s laughter got louder and both men struggled to ignore it. “I didn’t think it would be that big of a deal, you already pranced around half naked when you were boxing.” Logan pointed out.

“I wasn’t prancing! I was fighting!” Alec practically yelled. Boxing was a sport! How could Logan even compare it to stripping? Provocatively dancing in front of a room full of baying men was not the same as beating someone to a bloody pulp in front of a room full of baying men!

“Oh come on, Alec! It’s important!” Logan wheeled himself a little closer to Alec. “This guy is smuggling guns into the city and he doesn’t care _who_ he sells them to. My informant told me that he holds meetings at the club to determine the shipping dates, so I need someone in there to eavesdrop. Someone with _very_ good hearing and obviously, due to the nature of the place, Max can’t do it.”

Alec actually scoffed at that, as if Logan would actually ask perfect Max to take off her clothes in public; but screw-up Alec, he had no problem asking. What was it with this guy? He was just so irritatingly moral and kept hanging onto this image of Alec as he’d been when he first got out of Manticore. Even Max could see that he’d been trying to do better recently.

And _that_ was another thing, Logan had Max eating out of his hand and Alec knew that he could have Asha jump into his bed with a click of his fingers. It wasn’t even as if he was _that_ good looking. Alec cast a quick glance over Logan under the pretence of giving him another glare. Actually he did kind of have that whole scruffy, nerdy thing going for him. Maybe he was different under the right circumstances.

Now _that_ might be worth exploring, Alec thought, as an idea started to form in his head. What would it take to get the great and powerful ‘Eyes Only’ to lighten up a bit?

“Apparently, there are big tippers at the club.” Logan was saying, oblivious to Alec’s new train of thought. “You’d get to keep all that money...and I’d owe you a favour...?”

Alec tilted his head to one side, “A favour? From you? You must be desperate.”

Logan sensed that Alec was softening and quickly agreed, “We’ve really got to put a stop to this guy. So yes, I am desperate.”

Alec gave a mock sigh and said “Alright. But if I’m going in there, so are you. I need someone who can cause a distraction if things get a bit...grabby!” Max snorted behind him, but Logan just looked relieved and nodded his head.

As he left the apartment building, Alec grinned. This was definitely going to be interesting, and if he had to be gay for a night, he may as well have as much fun out of it as he could.

**

By the time the following night rolled around Alec was feeling pretty good and the prospect of shaking his stuff for a load of over-weight, middle aged guys didn’t seem so bad now that he had his own entertainment planned. He’d made Max promise to never tell anyone about his one-off night job, _especially_ Normal, and was confident that he was going to rake in the money – he did have a great body after all.

He got into the club with no problems, getting quite a few appreciative looks from the bouncers and bar staff as he walked to the dressing room. Oh yes, he was definitely beginning to enjoy himself. It wasn’t as if he’d ever actually been _repulsed_ by the idea of another man, he was pretty sure that Manticore had made most of them to be bisexual in case a mission called for it; he’d just always preferred women. But with all the looks he was receiving and the thought of actually getting under Logan’s skin for once, he was really warming to the idea.

Alec chuckled to himself as he opened his locker and looked in it, “Velcro pants! What a genius invention!”

Dressed in his costume of the amazing Velcro pants and a very tight black t-shirt, Alec spent the time before he was due on stage exploring the backstage area. Logan hadn’t known where the meetings were actually held, so Alec was on the lookout for an office or empty room that might be used. There didn’t seem to be anywhere suitable though, so he made his way to the side of the stage, scanning the crowd for the target.

He spotted the man quickly enough, crammed in a booth with three other guys. It was risky to hold meetings out in the open like that, but they must be confident that the loud music and dancers would be enough to detract from them. Alec shook his head with a small smile, they definitely hadn’t counted on someone with transgenic hearing being there but then again they probably couldn’t even spell transgenic by the looks of them.

As Alec honed in on their conversation from where he stood, he noticed Logan walking into the club. He slowly looked the man up and down. The more he thought about Logan, the hotter he seemed to get. He wondered if it was that way for the girls, if Logan’s big seduction secret was that he simply grew on you or if it was just that Alec was getting drawn more and more into the role he was playing.

It was a pity that the guy had to wear such loose clothes to hide the exoskeleton. He seemed to have a good body under all that fabric Alec mused as he heard the four men in the booth mention a nearby airport and a date a couple of days from then.

Well, that was his job done already; theoretically he could just signal Logan and go salvage the rest of his night, but he watched Logan take a seat right next to the stage, as agreed, and knew _that_ wasn’t going to happen.

The music started and Alec strutted out onto the stage, blinded momentarily by the unexpectedly bright lights, but his eyes soon adjusted and his gaze settled fully on Logan with a predatory smile. Alec began to effortlessly move in time with the music, his hands sliding over his body as he rotated his hips suggestively. Cheers and catcalls could be heard over the song as Alec’s movements slowly built up speed, getting faster and harder, his eyes never leaving Logan’s who seemed pinned by Alec’s stare.

With a smirk and a wink, Alec finally tore his eyes away and in one smooth motion pulled off his t-shirt to reveal his very toned body. He knew he looked good and that confidence wrapped itself around Alec as he worked the rest of the crowd; just enough to ensure that those tip glasses got filled; all the while casting glances over at Logan who appeared to be transfixed by the momentum of Alec’s hips swaying to the rhythm.

Once he was satisfied that the glasses stuffed with bills looked full enough, Alec moved to stand directly in front of Logan. The rest of this dance was just for him.

Alec watched as Logan’s eyes trailed up his body until their eyes were meeting again and then deliberately allowed his own to slowly follow a course down Logan’s.

Logan shifted uncomfortably in his seat and moved to place his jacket over his lap but Alec leaned forward and growled “Don’t you dare!” just loud enough for Logan to hear.

Logan looked up at Alec in shock, but left the jacket where it was. Alec gave a knowing smile and hooked his thumbs under the waistband of the trousers. He quickly ripped off the incredible rip-off pants, flinging them over his shoulder where they landed on the head of an over-excited, red-faced bald man. He turned around and, as Max had predicted, wiggled his ass, looking back at Logan over his shoulder to see the man burst out into surprised laughter at the sight of the 'Jam Pony' logo emblazoned on the back of the tight briefs Alec was wearing.

Alec gave Logan a cheeky grin, he had painted the logo on earlier figuring that, as well as making Logan laugh, it might even be good for business; it wasn’t as if anyone was going to admit just why they’d suddenly switched messenger services.

He realised the song was coming to an end, so Alec turned back to face Logan, making sure to give him a good eyeful before slowly lowering himself to his knees. Never breaking eye contact with the other man, Alec crawled forward until he was close enough to reach out and grab Logan by the back of the neck, pulling him forward into a messy kiss. He licked against Logan's lips and was pleasantly surprised when Logan eagerly kissed him back, tongue snaking into Alec’s mouth as the whoops of appreciation sounded from the rest of the crowd around them. Even more surprised by just how good it felt, different than with women, rougher and easier to get lost in.

With a groan of displeasure, Alec forced himself to pull away, but before he stood he licked a path along Logan’s jaw line to his ear and murmured “Hmm...maybe this wasn’t such a bad job, after all.” Then with that, Alec collected his earnings for the night and walked off the stage, leaving a very flustered looking Logan in his wake.

**

Alec watched Logan working for a while, fingers flying over the old keyboard with ease as he hacked into some government file. He’d obviously showered since being home, his hair was still damp and Alec could smell something citrusy, rather than the stale smoke from The Trident.

His mission for the night was finished, actually both missions were finished. He’d managed to get the gun smuggling information and get Logan Cale to lighten the hell up. However, despite the fact he was supposed to visit Logan with the information he’d gathered the next morning, it was the results of the second, self imposed, mission that drew him to Logan’s apartment that night instead.

The plan had been simple: dance sexy, act seductive, get under Logan’s skin a bit, and then they could both pretend that it never happened. Except Alec wasn’t happy with that plan anymore. He wanted to keep going. However the chances of that happening depended on whether Logan wanted it too.

He cleared his throat, making Logan jump and spin around in his chair. “Alec! I...uh...I thought you were bringing the intel tomorrow.” Logan looked embarrassed, a blush rising up his neck.

Alec held up a piece of paper, “Well, I already had it written out all nice and neat. Seemed stupid to wait.” He walked across and handed it to Logan.

The other man took it from him eagerly, seemingly happy to concentrate on the mission, and read the transcript that Alec had scribbled down. “That’s perfect.” He said to himself “I’ll pass this along to Matt and he can arrange for a police team to ambush the guys when the shipment arrives.”

Alec smiled, wryly. “Glad I could help.”

He and Logan both studied each other for a few moments, neither saying a word and the uncomfortable tension rising until Alec turned to leave with an inaudible sigh, having already got the answer of what Logan wanted from the guy’s demeanour.

“Hey! Um...thanks! For doing that...the undercover job.” Logan said from behind him.

Alec nodded at him in acknowledgement and started to walk towards the door.

“You were good, you know.”

Alec stopped at Logan’s words and turned back, “You thought I was good...at the stripping?” He asked slowly.

Logan looked embarrassed again and ran his hand through his hair, “Yeah...uh...you got a lot of tips!”

Alec kept his eyes steady on Logan’s and said again “But _you_ thought I was good?” He quirked an eyebrow. “At _just_ the stripping?”

Logan’s face flushed which caused Alec’s face to break into a wide grin. Logan smiled back and that was the answer Alec had wanted.

He walked back to Logan and leaned over him, much like he had the day before but this time it wasn’t danger flashing in his eyes. “It was the velcro pants, right? They _were_ great!” he said with a chuckle, before surging forward and capturing Logan’s lips hungrily.

He licked and nibbled at Logan’s lower lip causing Logan to moan and return the kiss with equal fervour, their hands tangled in each other’s hair and clothes, losing themselves to the growing desire and heat until they were finally forced to part and catch their breath.

The two men stayed where they were for a several moments, foreheads touching; each breathing heavily. Alec pulled away slightly, looked in the direction of Logan’s bedroom then back to Logan, raising his eyebrows suggestively. “So, about that favour you owe me...”


End file.
